The present invention relates to the interconnection of parts by means of tabs, especially the interconnection of metal sheet sections of a reflector for a light fixture.
It is conventional in the fabrication of light fixtures to provide a reflector which lies behind the lamp to reflect light toward an area to be illuminated. Some reflectors are formed of metal sheet parts which are joined together, e.g., by separate fasteners or by means of tab-and-slot connections. In a tab-and-slot connection, one part possesses outwardly projecting tabs which are insertable into respective slots formed in another part. Then, an operator deforms (e.g., bends or twists) the tabs, usually by means of a tool such as pliers, to lock the parts together.
It would be desirable to simplify the procedure of interlocking the parts by eliminating the need for deforming the tabs.